Clustering is typically the task of grouping a set of objects or elements in such a way that objects in the same group (e.g., cluster) are more similar to each other than to those in other groups (e.g., clusters). In a typical scenario, a user provides a clustering application with a plurality of objects that are to be clustered. The clustering application typically generates clusters from the plurality of objects in an unsupervised manner, where the clusters may be of interest to the user.